


Step five - butt

by icylook



Series: M-21 sleeping on Frankenstein [7]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: He knows what he’s doing to M, teasing him with sprawling on his bed like he belongs here.And hedoes.
Relationships: Frankenstein/M-21 (Noblesse)
Series: M-21 sleeping on Frankenstein [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400377
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Step five - butt

His step falters when he opens the door, grey eyes going wide. M wanted to get changed before the usual team workout he has planned with others. But the view before him makes him consider his options.

Frankenstein lounging on his bed is not something he was expecting at this time of the day. Especially in his casual clothes. Lying on his stomach, golden hair spilled in gentle waves over his back and shoulders. M’s pillow is under his arms, a book he’s currently reading perched on another one. The material of his shirt seems soft, yet it stretches over his body, underlining the expanse of his back. M’s gaze wanders over the line of Frankenstein’s spine to the hem of his dark trousers on his long legs, feet in thin white socks crossed at ankles. He stares at the small of his back where a sliver of pale skin seems to lure him closer. To brush his fingertips over it just to see Frankenstein’s reaction. Then his hands could easily wander down to the curve of his butt.

The sudden urge to _touch_ and feel the firm muscles under his palms is overwhelming and he’s almost _there-_

“You’ve got a schedule. Stick to it.”

Startled, M glances up. One of his knees is on the bed and he’s almost hovering over Frankenstein’s back with arms reaching for him. Frankenstein looks at him, amused blue eyes watching him closely. 

For a moment, M doesn’t move. 

Then he sighs and relents, standing back at the edge of the bed. The corner of Frankenstein’s lips lifts up in a knowing smirk, making a quick sweep over M’s body before he turns back to his book. 

He knows what he’s doing to M, teasing him with sprawling on _his_ bed like he belongs here. 

And he _does._

Two can play this game, M thinks and starts to undress. First, he takes off his suit jacket, using a hanger to put it in the wardrobe. Then he slowly opens the buttons of his work shirt, other hand going for the belt. From the corner of his eye he can see Frankenstein moving on the bed to have a better view of him. The shirt goes off and he flexes a bit when he bends down to take off his trousers, conscious of the appraising gaze on him. He throws a wink at Frankenstein, his cheeks just a bit more pink as he gathers his workout clothes and puts them on. Not so subtly showing off. 

No one says anything, though the atmosphere is so charged M almost can taste it. He saunters to Frankenstein sitting cross legged in the middle of his bed, the book forgotten in his lap. M notices his thumb caressing the spine of the book and M feels the pleasant flip low in his belly. He leans down as for a kiss and Frankenstein tilts his face up, eyes unwavering. M sees him licking his lips and he almost closes the distance with his own mouth. 

“Later.” Is all he says in a rough whisper, already backing away and silently relishing in the surprised look on Frankenstein’s face. One that morphs into a promise when the blue in his gaze darkens.

M’s smile doesn’t slip until he joins others in the gym. The low fire of anticipation sitting at the base of his spine.

* * *

The blonde strands tickle his nose when he brushes his lips over the slightly damp skin of Frankenstein’s sensitive nape. Frankenstein gasps, his fists uncurling from the tight grip of the sheets. He closes his eyes with a small smile, nuzzling the side of his face into the pillow. M kisses his way down Frankenstein’s back, noticing how his breathing slows down. Privately, he’s basking in the warmth and scent of the body under him, covering the reddened spots he’s responsible for making with his own mouth and teeth. M kneels between his spread thighs, hands resting at the small of his back. He glances down, at the evidence of his climax slowly trickling out of his lover. 

A feeling of satisfaction mixed with possessive pride unfurls in his chest.

He shifts on his knees, caressing the back of Frankenstein’s upper thighs. There’s a teeth mark on the pale skin of his buttcheek and M can’t hold himself back from leaning down and licking a strip of skin. Frankenstein huffs with an involuntary jerk of his hips. 

M smiles when he rests his cheek on his bare butt, arms sneaking under Frankenstein’s waist before he starts complaining about the mess under his stomach or wet cool feeling starting to get uncomfortable. 

“Don’t get cozy down there.” A lazy murmur reaches his ears and he pecks the smooth skin under his mouth before he lets his teeth graze over it. Earning a half hearted pull away from his hold and he tightens his embrace. He hums, content, as he closes his eyes, fingers pressing at Frankenstein’s sides. 

He’ll take every minute Frankenstein will let him to stay like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! The last of the series is here, 'cause the bits of the scene just appeared in my mind and didn't want to leave me alone. Hope you enjoyed it (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
